ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Gion
| image = Image:RO_Gion.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Gion's dialogue image. | gender = Male | job class = Kagerou | race = Norman | alignment = unknown | main weapon = unknown | family = unknown | friends = Cougar Gai, Red Leopard Joe | first appearance = Episode 14 (Ragnarok Online) }} is a mysterious Kagerou who resides in the underground lair of the Touga Ninja Corps. He seems to be friends with Cougar Gai and Red Leopard Joe. Story One day, encounters a wandering Ninja whom he assumed was a new customer (unknown for what). He begins talking and talking until the ninja asks who he was. He then mentions a tale of a dark ninja family who was very loyal to the lord of Amatsu. The ninja wishes to learn more about the family, but asserts that if he/she wishes to learn more about the family, he/she must pursue a special ninja path. The ninja leaves to contemplate this and returns with the desire to go down that path. is happy to hear that and tells the ninja that he/she must pass four tests to advance to his/her new job: Test of Knowledge, Test of Survival, Test of Weaponry, and Test of Battle. Only by passing all four tests will the ninja learn about the mysterious family. In the beginning, there were two warriors: Kagerou, the dancing sun, and Oboro, the misty moonlight. Kagerou and Oboro met on the battlefield and injured each other very badly. The war ended eventually, but the real struggle was about to begin. So Kagerou and Oboro worked together to heal each other's wounds to prepare for the struggles ahead. Seeing this, a man approached the two of them and won them over with his humor. They then pledged their loyalty to the man, who began planning ways to get Kagerou and Oboro to be together. This is because they kept an awkward distance between each other although they both traveled together after the war. To that end, the man would often put them into different situations together, knowing they would always accept his requests due to their loyalty to him. Eventually, Kagerou and Oboro fell in love and started a family. is the last member of this mysterious family. Kagerou and Oboro's clan continued to be loyal to the man and his family. The relationship continued until eventually the man's descendants began to forget why Kagerou and Oboro's clan were so fiercely loyal to them. Although Kagerou and Oboro's clan continued to be loyal to the man's descendants, the increasing forgetfulness created a rift between the clan and the man's descendants. It came to the point when the descendants finally lost their trust in the clan and sent the family away. The clan went into hiding, but continued to be loyal to the descendants despite their transgression. After telling the tale of his family, promotes the ninja to the path of Kagerou (if male) or Oboro (if female). He then finishes with the welcoming of the ninja as the newest member of his clan.Strange Conversation References Category:Expansions